The Dread Bandit Regina
by ReginaQueenofHogwarts
Summary: Regina is a thirteen-year-old girl in the Enchanted Forest. Her mother isn't Cora, and her father isn't Henry. She was abandoned when she was a baby, and after living in several terrible homes, she ran away and became a bandit. Outlaw Queen AU. I do not own any OUAT characters. The only thing that is mine is the plot and some extra characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I know I haven't written any stories in a while, but here I am! I hope that you enjoy this, and I will try to update frequently!

The girl couldn't have been more than thirteen. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously, and her black hair was in a tight braid down to her waist. Her red lips curled into a smirk as she held out her dagger, pointing it towards the man's heart. She seemed to give off a predatory aura, the kind that would make people tremble under just one glare.

This man was indeed trembling as he stared into Regina's eyes. He had a large potbelly that stretched his green tunic to the brink, the seams so tight that they might just pop. He had a weak chin and watery green eyes that were filled with fear. Why did he have to be the last one to clean up his little booth? The sun was almost setting, and no one was around to help him. If he cried out, the little girl might just stab him.

"Give me the fruit," Regina demanded.

"Of course, of course! Take it all!"

This man was very easy, thought Regina as she ran away from the man's booth, a large basket of fruit in tow. She wasn't going to stab the man of course, but Regina was an amazing actress, so her victims needn't know that.

As Regina reached a tree far away from the man's booth, she sat down and leaned against the cool bark. She stuck her hand inside of the basket of fruit and retrieved an apple. She bit into the juicy skin and sighed. Another day's work complete. Pleased with herself, Regina closed her eyes and held tight to her dagger and basket, and fell asleep despite the winter winds.

 _Woosh._

Regina's eyes flyed open. It was still night; the moon was at its highest point in the sky. Regina stood up and held out her dagger, glaring at the trees, waiting for the source of the noise to show itself.

 _Whoosh._

An arrow flew above Regina's head and wedged itself in the bark of her tree.

"Crap," Regina muttered.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?"

"We're not friends!" Regina called to the trees.

The voice gasped. "How dare you!" it teased.

Regina scowled. "Show yourself!"

"If I must."

A boy entered the field through the trees. He had hazel-colored hair and blue eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. He could make any girl swoon and beg for his affections. That is, any girl but Regina.

"What do you want, Robin?" Regina growled. "And where's your little entourage?"

A collection of giggle sounded from the trees behind Robin. "Come out, boys."

Two boys walked out of the trees. One of them was tall and lanky, with black hair and sneaky brown eyes. The second was huge, with a mane of brown hair and twinkling brown eyes.

"What do you want, Robin?!" Regina demanded again.

"Well, I see that you have acquired some food," Robin began.

Regina stepped in front of her basket. "No way," she answered. You are _not_ taking this."

"Take it?" Robin mocked offense. "I would never steal from a lady."

Regina scowled again.

"I merely wish to share with you. You see, John and Will and I haven't eaten in two days."

John and Will nodded.

"I was just hoping that we could eat the food together, as equals." Robin finished with a charming smile.

Regina faltered. She wasn't a monster; she wouldn't want Robin to starve. However, Robin and his little friends had been stealing half of Regina's targets for the past few years. Quite frankly, she hated Robin and his fake charming demeanor that wasn't fake at all.

"Ugh. Fine."

Regina took out three apples and tossed one to each of the boys.

"Now will you leave me alone?"

Robin smiled. "Of course, m'lady."

"I'm not your lady!" Regina called after the boys as they retreated back into the forest.

Sighing, Regina laid back down against her tree. Oh, that Robin. She would get revenge on him one day. Perhaps, maybe even sooner than that. . . .

Thank you for reading! Please comment and review! Updates will come soon! Smell ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Regina shivered as snow fell down from the grey skies. It was almost December; she would need to find some coats to keep her from freezing to death this winter. But meanwhile, Regina had work to do.

She groaned as she pulled on a rope attached to a pile of snow. She tied it to the base of a tree. Then, she put a newly-acquired pile of fruit in front of the tree, obscuring the knot, and she took a step back to admire her handiwork.

Robin wouldn't be able to resist shooting an arrow at the fruit, claiming it as his own. The arrow would sever the rope, releasing the snow right on top of that smug little boy. Maybe that would teach him not to take advantage of people in order to steal their fruit. Now all Regina had to do was wait.

So Regina leaned against a nearby tree, out of sight but with a perfect view of what was to come. She quietly snacked on an apple, imagining with delight the look on Robin's face when he realised that his arrow had backfired right in his face. This brought a smile to Regina's pale face; a rare occurrence.

 _Whoosh. CRASH!_

"AH!"

Regina stepped away from the tree, apple still in her hand. There, underneath a pile of snow, sat Robin, his face red, and his friends laughing at him from just a few feet away.

"How's it goin', Robin?" Regina asked, making sure to be especially snarky.

Robin grinned from the snow, his carefree smile infuriating Regina.

"Somewhat fine, actually. You?"

"Well, I'm feeling pretty _warm_. Are you feeling warm, Robin?"

Truthfully, Regina felt like an icicle. And Robin? Well, by the looks of his cloak and long-sleeved tunic, he must have been feeling pretty warm before, well, before Regina got involved.

"I'm feeling quite content, thank you," Robin replied with a cheeky grin. "However, I have places to be, so could you help me up?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "And why would I do _that_?"

"Because you're a sweet person?"

Regina snorted "Please." But she extended her hand to Robin so he could pull himself up. Instead, Robin tugged on Regina's hand, and she fell into the snow right beside Robin.

Regina let out a shriek as the snow touched her bare skin. She stood up immediately and danced around, trying to get warm again.

"What the _hell_ , Robin?!"

Robin stopped smiling and stood up, brushing himself off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't think, did you? Not everyone has a freaking winter coat, Robin! Damn it."

Regina turned around and headed back towards the village, which was just on the other side of the trees.

"Regina, wait," said Robin, putting a hand on Regina's shoulder, but Regina whipped around, her dagger extended.

"Leave me alone, Robin."

Robin let go of Regina's shoulder and stepped back towards Will and John. Regina turned back around and walked towards the village, seething with anger.

Regina examined the booths in front of her. She began to panic. Where had that coat gone? The one that she had saw this morning and had been planning to steal-ahem, retrieve-after she had pranked Robin? That was the only one that would fit her. If she couldn't find it, then she might not be able to survive this winter. Where in the world was that stupid coat?

"Are ya lookin' for somethin'?"

Regina turned and saw a tall man staring her down.

"No. I'm just looking."

With that, Regina turned away from the rack of coats, nearly in tears.

"Regina."

Regina looked up. There was Robin, holding up a warm, black coat. The very same coat that she had seen this morning.

"How did you. . . ?"

"I saw someone about to buy the coat, and I remember what you told me. So I, um, _retrieved_ it."

Regina smiled and took the coat from Robin. "Thank you."

Robin smiled. "Your welcome."

"So . . . um . . ."

"See you around."

"Yeah. See you around."

As Regina turned away, her new coat around her shoulders, she smiled to herself. Maybe this Robin wasn't so bad after all.

Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading. So, yeah, Regina was a bit temperamental, but isn't she always? Please comment your thoughts and feedback! Smell ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

Regina wandered through the crowded morning market. That was the good thing about a packed place; she was seen by everyone yet seen by none. Sometimes, though, that got depressing. Extremely depressing. Even with almost weekly interactions with Robin, Regina was nearly always alone. And, as much as she hated to admit it, Regina hated being alone.

So when Regina saw a girl about her age trip and fall in the middle of the crowd, Regina was happy to help the girl, even just for a little chat.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked the girl after helping her up. Even though it was the middle of winter, the girl was wearing a green dress that ended just at the knees, along with thin green sleeves, and a bandana tied around her neck and small green flats. Her bright-blonde hair was tied into a curly-haired ponytail with another strip of green fabric, and, even though she had just fallen into a pile of snow, a perky smile was adorned upon her bright face.

"Yep!" the girl tinkled, brushing the snow off of her dress.

Regina looked at the strange girl inquisitively. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but how in the world are you not cold? Are you . . . magic or something?"

The girl looked around, as if searching for people who might be listening. Then, she leaned close to Regina, and whispered in her ear, "I'm a fairy."

Regina raised her eyebrows. While it would make sense that this girl wouldn't be cold if she were a fairy, but fairies didn't just hang around. They had work to do, pixie dust to deliver. Why would a fairy be around Regina?

"It's true!" the girl-no, fairy- insisted. "My name's Tinkerbell!"

Regina's eyebrows went higher. "If you're a fairy, then prove it."

Tinkerbell looked delighted. With a giggle, a green wand appeared in her hand in a cloud of glitter. Regina's eyes grew to the size of saucer plates.

"You really are a fairy!" she exclaimed.

"Shh!" said Tink. "Don't yell it to the whole market!"

"Sorry," Regina whispered. "Aren't you supposed to be collecting fairy dust or something?"

Tinkerbell beamed. "Nope! I'm a Fairy Godmother in training! I do things like grant wishes and show people their happy endings!"

Regina let out a little gasp. "You mean, you could show me my happy ending?"

"Well, I'm not actually supposed to do it for just anyone."

Her heart sank like a rock.

"However," said Tink, a naughty grin spreading on her face, "I guess I could do my new friend a favor!"

Regina let out a little squeal, something that didn't happen too often with her. "Thank you!" Regina exclaimed, hugging Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell hugged back. When the two released, Tinkerbell raised her wand. With a small flick, a trail of green pixie dust appeared in the air. However, Regina and Tink seemed to be the only ones noticing it.

"What is that?" Regina asked, mesmerized.

"It's pixie dust," replied Tink. "Only you and I can see it. It'll lead you to your true love."

Regina's stomach twisted into knots that not even a pirate could untie if he wanted to.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely!" Tink chimed. "Come on, let's go!"

Tink grabbed Regina's hand and the two took after the pixie dust. It winded out of the market, through a village, past a river, and finally, into the woods.

"We're getting closer," Tink whispered.

The two crept as sneakily as cats, turning their heads left and right for the end of the pixie dust trail. It didn't take long; the green dust trailed behind a tree and stopped right out of view.

"There he is," Tink said, pointing at the tree. "Behind that tree."

"Let's take a closer look," Regina said.

They tip-toed a little bit closer to the tree, and the mysterious person was revealed. He had chestnut-brown hair and a small tattoo of a lion on his right wrist.

"That's him! The boy with the lion tattoo!"

But Regina's stomach wasn't unknotting. The boy looked familiar. She walked just a little bit closer and . . .

"That can't be right!" Regina breathed. "That's Robin!"

"Ooooooh, Robin," Tink gushed. "What an attractive name."

"He's thirteen!"

"So? He's your _true love_. You're met to be together, eventually."

"No way! He's my . . . friend! Kind of."

Tink wiggled her eyebrows. "'Kind of'?"

"Yes! We just hang out together sometimes. There's nothing more than that!"

"Sure," Tink countered. "Now, go talk to him!" Tink shoved Regina in front of the tree, right in front of Robin.

"Oh, hello Regina!" Robin said merrily. Behind Robin, previously out of view, stood Will and John. Great.

"Um . . ." Regina blanched.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing at all. I've just got to . . . um . . . go steal something. Yeah, that's right."

And with that, Regina ran away without so much as a goodbye. Tink was nowhere to be found.

Regina kicked a tree in frustration. She'd made a complete fool of herself in front of her true-no, she'd made a fool of herself in front of Robin! Just plain old Robin. Robin _was not_ her true love. He wasn't.

Sadly, Regina's heart apparently said otherwise.

Hi guys! What an intense chapter! Thank you so much for reading, and please comment your opinion on it! Smell ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

Robin let loose his bow string, sending another arrow flying into the bark of the tree. The snap of the string seared into his brain, the twanging calming him. When he was shooting, Robin couldn't hear anything but the snap of the bow string and the _whoosh_ of the arrow flying through the air.

However, Robin couldn't seem to focus on his shooting right now. There was something gnawing at his mind. Or rather, someone.

"Robin?"

 _Snap! Whoosh._ The arrow went soaring past its target and out of sight. Robin's face reddened, and he turned around. There was Regina, looking as beautiful as ever. Her raven-haired braid had bits of snow stuck in it, making it glitter. Her black eyes stared straight into his blue ones, making it a struggle not to turn as red as a tomato. She was . . . perfect.

"Hello, Regina," Robin, trying not to show his anxiousness. Regina probably never got anxious. She was always so cool and collected.

"So, how are you?" Regina asked him.

"I'm good!" Robin replied quickly. "And you?"

"Good. So . . . what are you doing?"

"Just shooting."

"Are you trying to kill that tree? Because I don't think that's going to work."

Robin laughed. "Thanks for the advice."

Regina's demeanor turned sheepish. She twisted her fingers together, locking and unlocking them.

"So, I was wondering if. . . ."

 _Yes? Yes?_ Robin thought.

"If you could teach me how to shoot."

Robin tried to grin coolly, but on the inside he was jumping up and down.

"Sure!" he practically exclaimed.

Regina stepped closer to Robin until she was right by him. She smelled like smoke. Smoke! How could someone smell like smoke in the middle of a forest?

"Here," said Robin, handing Regina the bow and an arrow. She immediately pulled the string back to the tip of her nose, her arrow wobbling. Were her hands shaking? Was she nervous? Was it him?

"A little bit farther," Robin said. He put his hands on Regina's and pulled the bowstring back a few inches. Robin's hand brushed Regina's cheek, and he felt himself go tingly.

"Is this right?" Regina asked.

"Uh huh," Robin replied. "Now, you close one eye."

Regina closed her left eye.

"That focuses your target."

"And then?"

"You let go."

Regina's hand released the bowstring. The arrow soared into the middle of the tree, sending splinters flying off.

"That was a pretty powerful shot," commented Robin.

"Thanks," Regina smiled.

The two stared at each other for a while calmly. Finally, Regina broke the gaze and looked down. They were still holding hands.

Regina dropped Robin's hand like a hot stone.

"Um, I . . ."

"Er . . ."

"I have to . . ."

"I need to . . ."

Regina was the first to recover. "I need to go meet up with someone!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, right, right. I'll see you . . ."

"See you around, yeah!"

With that, Regina ran out of sight, leaving Robin on his own with his thoughts.

Regina ran from the forest as fast as her legs would carry her. Robin had _held her hand_! And taught her how to shoot an arrow! And _held her hand_!

"Tink!" Regina yelled when she finally exited the forest. "Tink!"

In a poof of green sparkles, Tinkerbell appeared, cheery as ever. "Hi there, Regina! What's up?"

"Robin just held my hand!" she blurted, face red.

Tink squealed. "Really? When?"

"Just now?"

"What was it like?"

"I dunno; he was teaching me how to shoot and-"

"He was teaching you how to shoot?!" Tink exclaimed. "Oh, he must really like you!"

Regina turned the same shade as a tomato. " _Likes_ me? No way."

Tink rolled her eyes. "You are not good at this, are you? He taught you how to shoot, right? And then he held your hand, right? Those are signs!"

"Signs of what? We're _friends_ , that's why he taught me how to shoot."

"But would a _friend_ hold your hand?" Tink asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Regina didn't know what to say. It _couldn't_ be true. Could it? No. Yes? No. Maybe? Who knows.

"Christmas is coming soon," Tink sing-songed. "It's the time for love."

"I don't _want_ love!" Regina exclaimed.

"Who doesn't want love?"

"Me, okay? Just give it a rest!"

Regina glared at Tink, daring her to reply.

"So," Tink started timidly. "Got anything planned for today?"

"Nothing much," Regina replied. "Just impromptu robberies."

"Could you maybe show me?"

Regina's eyes lit up. "I would _love_ to!"

The two friends began walking away, chatting merrily. While Regina's head was now filled with exciting thoughts of heists and trickery, Robin was still stirring in the back of her mind. But she could deal with that. For now.

Hi guys! I am so, so sorry that it's been a while since I updated last! I will try to be better about that, but this will get a little lax now and then, because of the holidays coming up. I do promise a Christmas special posted sometime before Christmas, though! Please comment your thoughts, and keep checking for those updates! Happy holidays, and smell ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

Regina hated green apples. Why have something bitter and sour when you could have something sweet and bright? Regina pondered this as she bit into the juicy skin of yet another apple. They were, indeed, the perfect fruit.

Another one of Regina's favorite thing about apples was the satisfying _plunk_ noise that occurs when a core hits the ground. She loved throwing the core of a finished apple behind her and waiting for that sound of the apple remains hitting the ground. So, when Regina threw her finished apple core over her shoulder, and a _plunk_ did not sound, she was thoroughly confused.

Regina stood up and turned around. In front of her stood a man with silvery skin. he had crimped hair that rested just above his shoulders, and he was cloaked in leather. He grinned wickedly, showing mossy teeth, and he waved Regina's apple core above his head proudly.

"Quite a waste, dearie," said the man, plopping the core in his mouth and chewing.

Regina recoiled in disgust. " _Who_ are _you_?"

"Why, Rumpelstiltskin, of course!" he trilled, his malevolent eyes gleaming.

Regina had the urge to just start running. Even she wasn't so much of a recluse that she didn't know who Rumpelstiltskin was. He was the most powerful thing in the Enchanted Forest; The Dark One. What in the world did the Dark One want with her?

"What do you want?" asked Regina, echoing her thoughts.

"Well, you see dearie, I need your help."

"I'd never help you!" Regina blurted.

Rumpelstiltskin merely chuckled. "You see, that just isn't true though."

"Yes, it is!"

"Well then, if you're so sure, why don't you make a deal with me?"

Regina snorted. "Please. I don't need to make a deal with you."

Rumpelstiltskin's cock-sure grin flickered. "You see, Regina, you have something that is called potential." He spoke as if he was talking to a child. "This means that you have a lot of dark potential within you. And I need that dark potential to no longer be potential, but real dark magic."

Regina took a step back. Potential for dark magic? Her? Sure, she could be snarky and rude and sometimes mean, but not capable of dark magic! Never!

Rumpelstiltskin seemed to have noticed Regina's change in demeanor. "Now, don't think of it as a bad thing! Think of it as an opportunity. I could take you to my castle, train you-"

Regina took off running. She crashed through the forest floor, desperate to get away. Rumpelstiltskin appeared in her path in a puff of smoke. Regina took out her dagger and hurled it at him, landing it in his chest. However, the wizard merely removed it and threw it back at Regina, who caught it and took off running in the other direction.

"You can't get away, dearie!" Rumpelstiltskin chimed, appearing in Regina's path once again.

"Leave me alone!" Regina yelled, running once again.

But Regina was being cut off again and again, and she was running out of energy. Finally, as Rumpelstiltskin appeared in her path once more, her knees gave way and she collapsed. She tried to scramble away as Rumpelstiltskin approached her, but to no avail. He waved his hands, and they were surrounded in a puff of grey smoke.

They reappeared in a dark, bruised cell. The only light came from a dying torch that hung on the wall, flickering weakly. A pair of shackles hung from the brick walls menacingly. Regina sat on the floor, eyes wide with fear, and Rumpelstiltskin stood on the outside looking in.

"Let me out!" Regina screeched, gripping the cell bars.

Rumpelstiltskin had no reply. He walked away from the cell and once again disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Regina sat against the wall of the cell. What was she going to do? She couldn't get Robin to help her; he had no idea where she was. She might be underground, perhaps under a lake. Or maybe she was high above the clouds, suspended by magic. Wherever she was, it didn't matter.

But she couldn't give up hope! She could get out, couldn't she? Regina tried to pry the bars apart, but that only left her with blisters. She pounded on the walls, but none of them gave way. She screamed at the roof of her cell for what seemed like hours, but all she got was a sore throat. Finally, she lay down in defeat. She was never getting out of there, was she?

But then she realised something. Something she hadn't thought of before.

"TINK!" Regina screamed. "TINKERBELL!"

In a cloud of green smoke appeared Tinkerbell, looking the same as usual.

"Tink!" Regina exclaimed in relief.

"What are you _doing_ here, Regina?" Tink asked.

"Just get me out of here, then I'll tell you."

Tink pointed her green wand at the bars of the cell, but nothing happened. She furrowed her brows and tried again. Nothing. Finally, she pointed her wand at the cell so hard she was shaking, and the bars turned green.

Regina stared. "That's it?"

Tink rolled her eyes and put her hands on the bars. She easily spread them apart, allowing Regina to hop out.

"How did you do that?" Regina asked. "I thought that Rumpelstiltskin's magic was impenetrable!"

Tink frowned. "Rumpelstiltskin's? This is King Leopold's dungeon."

"What?" Regina said. She explained to Tink what had happened to her.

"That doesn't make sense at all."

"I know. Let's just go, though."

Tinkerbell waved her wand once more and the two girls disappeared in a puff of green smoke, appearing in the forest where Regina had been eating her apple.

"Thank you so much!" Regina hugged her friend, who smiled and hugged back.

"If you need me again, just call for me."

With that, Tink waved and puffed away.

Regina sat back down at her tree and fell asleep, glad to be safe once again. Little did she know, the Dark One was watching her from the shadows, giggling to himself at the success in his plan. No, he wasn't done with her yet. Not even close.

Dun dun dun! I really hoped that you enjoyed this! I decided to step it up a little bit, since there really hadn't been much of a plot in the story. Please comment your thoughts and comments! Keep waiting for that update, and smell ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

Regina giddily watched the snow fall. Winter was her favorite time of year by far. First of all, it was much easier to get a steal when most people were focused on getting warm rather than where the things they were selling were. Second, the snow was extremely enjoyable, especially now that she had a coat.

 _Poof!_

Regina shuddered as she felt a clump of snow hit her back.

"Hey!" she cried, whipping around. Tinkerbell giggled, miraculously still wearing her summer-y dress.

"Snowball fight?" Tink proposed.

Regina grinned. "You're on."

Tink and Regina scrambled around, making snowballs as fast as possible. Tink seemed to be having an easier time, though; she waved her wand and a pile of snowballs appeared at her feet.

"That's cheating!" Regina yelled as she attempted to defend herself.

"I call it "using my resources"!" Tink yelled back.

Tink made snowballs like the wind, but she was a terrible aim. Regina made snowballs slowly and was a great shot. Together, the two evened each other out. They threw snowballs at each other for a while until they heard the crack of a branch snapping. Regina turned her head and motioned for Tink to some near. They could hear familiar voices coming near. Tink used her wand and silently drew a question mark made out of green sparkles in the middle of the air. Regina mimed someone shooting an arrow, and Tink grinned. Robin and his friends were getting closer.

Regina took the wand from Tink. She carefully wrote out:

Hide behind that tree. We'll ambush them.

Tink took back her wand and nodded. Regina and Tink silently took their positions. Tink through Regina a snowball, who caught it with ease. As the boys' voices approached, Regina held her breath. Robin's face just appeared when Regina turned and smacked him in the chest with a snowball.

Robin immediately readied his bow while his friends found their weapons, looking for the cause of the hit.

"What, are you going to shoot us?" Regina asked.

Robin lowered his bow when he saw Regina and smiled. "What was that for?"

"Just for being there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Regina and Robin stayed silent for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. The tension was broken as Tink through a snowball straight to Will's face.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" John roared.

"You're on!"

Tink and Regina ran back to their collection of trees and began making more snowballs. Robin and his buddies went to the other side and did the same.

"Ready," Tink yelled.

"Set," said Regina.

"GO!"

Regina stood up and aimed a snowball at the top of Will's head. The outcry that followed told her that she'd hit her target. Tink attempted to hit John, but she ended up hitting a nearby tree. Eventually, they got into the system that Regina through and Tink made snowballs. Soon, they had a pile bigger than the boulder they were crouching behind.

Robin, meanwhile, had John making snowballs while he and Will threw. One snowball whizzed past Regina's shoulder while another hit her in the cheek.

"Ah!" she cried, a smile on her face. "I'll get you, Robin!"

Robin grinned and ducked down as Regina chucked another snowball at his, dusting the very tip of his hair with the white powder. She waited for him or Will to resurface from the trees, but they never did. A suspicious feeling tingling in her stomach, Regina ducked back down.

"I think they're going to ambush us," Regina whispered to Tink.

"Alright," she replied. "I'll get us ready. You stand lookout."

Regina crouched so she was just tall enough to see the entrances of their little hideout. She kept her head on a swivel, ready to see Robin if he approached. She heard a little rustle to her left. She turned her head and spotted glove-covered hand sticking out in the snow. Regina quickly ducked back down and picked up two snowballs.

"Be ready," Regina whispered.

Tink answered with a thumbs up. They waited, the silence sending them on edge. A few moments passed, and then a minute.

"Are you sure they're com-"

Tink never got to finish her sentence. Robin, Will, and John stood in front of them, holding their snowballs in a threatening manner, playful grins on their faces.

"Got you," Robin said.

Regina quickly hurled a snowball and John, making him drop his snowballs in surprise. They landed in a little pile of snow and collapsed. Will threw a snowball at Tink, who dodged it, only to get hit on the shoulder by Robin. It was a full-out battle. Tink ducked again and again while snowballs were hurled at her. Regina rapid-fired, covering the boys in snow. She ran from her hiding spot in search of more snow.

Regina bent down and began scooping snow into snowballs. Once she made two, she stood up, turned around, and saw Robin, John, and Will standing in front of her, snowballs raised. Regina foolishly threw her snowballs, but Robin and John both dodged them. They drew back their arms to throw.

"Hey!"

There Tink stood, her wand raised, with about twenty snowballs levitating in the air, covered in green sparkles. While the boys stared, Regina pelted them all with clumps of snow and ran to stand by Tink.

"Looks like you win," Robin said, a goofy smile on his face.

"I think we agree," Regina replied.

Regina, Tink, Robin, Will, and John spent the rest of the afternoon chatting away merrily and munching on fruit. It was enjoyable. In fact, it was wonderful. Regina soon forgot all about her troubles with Rumpelstiltskin.

But Rumpelstiltskin sure didn't.

Hope you guys liked that! Just a little bit of fluff before my Christmas special that will be posted sometime before Christmas Eve! Thanks for reading, and please comment your thoughts! Smell ya later!


	7. Chapter 7

Regina could hear a soft melody coming from the nearby tavern. Most people in the market were closing up shop as the sun began to set. They wanted to be with their families on Christmas Eve.

The snow crunched under Regina's boots as she walked through the street. Even she wasn't cruel enough to steal from a person on Christmas Eve. So Regina walked around, casually throwing her knives at trees for target practice. Most of the people were gone, and those who were still there were too scared to say anything.

The wind sent Regina's cloak whipping and twisting through the air. Her dark braid felt cold against the back of her pale neck. Winter was her favorite season, but right now she wished that it was summer. The cold weather and the Christmas tunes brought back something that she had spent two years trying to shove down. Every note brought back little snippets and scenes, almost as if it was a part of a skipping record.

Regina didn't ever want to think about that day again.

 _It was Christmas Eve. The moon had risen and there was only one booth left in the market. It was unoccupied, and bursting with fruit, The apples were just sitting there, shining in the moonlight. They were so red, and Regina had been so hungry. It was Christmas Eve, but Regina had felt so empty; one apple couldn't hurt that much, could it?_

 _How very wrong she was._

 _As Regina put her icy hand on top of the apple, another hand clasped Regina's wrist. It was bony and wrinkled. It belonged to a harsh-looking woman with a beaky nose and hawk-like yellow eyes._

" _Stealing is illegal, you know," she hissed. "Punishable by death."_

 _Regina struggled to get her hand out of the woman's grip. She dropped the apple, but the woman still wouldn't let go. Regina quickly removed her knife from its hilt. She just wanted to get the woman off of her and not do much harm. She flung the knife, aiming for the woman's bicep, but she moved. The blade sunk right into the woman's chest._

 _Regina stepped back in horror. The woman's chest was rapidly rising and falling, and she gasped like a fish, her mouth opening and closing mutely. Within seconds, her movement ceased and she lay there with the dagger in her heart._

 _Regina was too sickened to even take her knife. She ran away as fast as she could into the woods, the trees tearing at her clothes. She collapsed underneath a tree deep in the woods. She couldn't even cry. She just sat there, thinking about what had just happened; replaying the last few moments in her head._

 _She had_ killed _a woman. A woman who probably had a family; maybe even children! In an hour, they would be wondering what had happened to their mother. Perhaps their father had been drafted in the war. Who would take care of them then?_

Regina was shaking. She could see her hands trembling. She didn't even notice that she was crying until she felt a hot tear trickle down her cheek. She didn't just have Potential; she really _was_ Dark.

"Regina?"

Regina instinctively turned around and kneed the person in front of her in the stomach. Whoever it was fell to the ground with a yell and a groan.

"Ah! Regina, what was that for?"

It was Robin.

"Oh, Robin, I'm so sorry!"

Regina clasped Robin's wrist and helped him up, trying to conceal her tears.

"That's alright," Robin said. "I did ask to be kneed in the stomach for Christmas, so it's my fault."

Regina chuckled. Robin seemed to notice the small tear streaks that marked her cheeks. "Are you okay, Regina?"

"I'm fine," she said, wiping her tears.

"No, you're not," Robin replied, "but you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Regina nodded, grateful for his understanding. They walked away from the market and sat down on to nearby stumps on the edge of the forest. They just sat in silence for a while, staring blankly at the forest. Then, Regina took a deep breath, and she explained everything that was weighing her down. She could almost feel the secret exiting her and floating away.

When Regina was done, Robin nodded. "I think he's right," he said.

"What?" Regina asked, surprised.

"I think he's right," he repeated. "You have Potential. I have Potential. Will has Potential. Tink has Potential. Little John has Potential. We all have Potential."

"Then why did Rumpelstiltskin choose me?"

"I believe it's because you might have a little more than everyone else. You haven't had the best past, Regina. But just because some sparkling imp claims that you're evil doesn't mean that you are. And I truly think that you have the power to overcome any darkness that may or may not be in you."

Regina stayed silent. That was probably the most heartfelt thing anyone had ever said to her in her thirteen years of life. She didn't know what to say. But she did know what to do.

They leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting. It lasted only a few moments, but it felt like hours. When they broke apart, they both turned red, but neither of them walked away. They stayed sitting on those stumps together, hand in hand for the rest of the night.

I have been waiting to right this chapter for the longest time! I'm so glad that I finally got it posted. Thanks for reading and please comment any thoughts you have! Happy Holidays, and smell ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

Regina tossed the apple up and down, catching it each time it fell back down. She was so happy that it was hard to keep her cool demeanor and not whistle with joy. This was the happiest she had been in weeks. She had _kissed_ Robin! And he had kissed her back! Regina was too deep into her thoughts to notice another girl walking straight towards her.

"Oh!" said the girl, who fell to the ground after slamming into Regina. She had long brown ringlets that fell to her waist and pretty brown eyes. She was carrying a basket in her hand, this one filled with peaches, whereas Regina's was filled with apples. She suddenly felt self-conscious of her messy locks and clouded eyes, but then she brushed it aside.

"Sorry about that!" Regina chimed, helping the mystery girl up. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No, that's all right," she said. "I'm Marian, by the way."

"Regina."

Marian smiled. "Are you by chance the "Dread Bandit Regina" that Robin has been telling me about?"

Regina dropped her smile. "You know Robin?"

"Of course I know Robin! I met him a few weeks before Christmas when I was selling peaches. He bought a few."

Regina remembered that. They had eaten those peaches together.

"Are you two, um, together?" Regina mustered.

Marian blushed. "Oh, no. I mean, I wish. But no."

Regina was not about to let this happen. "Just so you know we're kind of . . . together."

Marian let go of her sickeningly-sweet smile. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Regina sighed. "Yes, I'm extremely sure."

"And he likes you back?"

How many times did she have to tell her? "Yes, he does."

Marian looked as though she was trying to hold back an ocean of bad feelings as she stared at Regina. "Well, bye then."

"Yep."

As Regina walked away, she smiled at herself. She was extremely happy with her decision to swipe some of Marian's peaches into her satchel when she fell to the ground.

Marian slowly tramped through the market with her basket of peaches. Business was normally pretty good, since Marian was one of the only people who sold peaches.

Regina had probably stolen one of her peaches, knowing her kind. The only way Marian could get past Robin's bandit ways was his face. Oh, his face was so handsome! The eyes, and the hair, and those cheekbones! He had cheekbones like no other. But this Regina was a threat. She was obviously just living through some fantasy of her and Robin being together. Marian knew that Robin had secret feelings for her. I mean, why wouldn't he?

There he was! It was almost as if he was the center of the Enchanted Forest, and everything else revolved around him. Him and her, of course.

"Robin!" Marian chirped. "Hi, Robin!"

Robin smiled and he walked towards Marian. "Hello, Marian."

As much as Marian would love to indulge Robin and chat with him, she had business to do first.

"Robin, I just met a girl named Regina."

Was it her, or did Robin's face just light up? This had to be dealt with.

"You see, she told me that you two were . . . together." Robin flushed. "Of course, that isn't true, correct?"

Robin grew redder still. "It's true, yes."

Marian held back a gasp. "But what about us?"

"Marian, I didn't think that there was an us. We're just friends, right?"

Marian actually did gasp. "So it was a lie the whole time?"

"There was no lie. I like Regina, but we can still be friends."

Marian felt like crying. But no, she couldn't. She put on another smile. "Of course. Peach?"

Marian held out a peach for Robin, who took it, looking relieved. "Thanks, Marian. I've got to run, but it was nice seeing you."

"You too, Robin!"

His feelings would never last. Marian would find a way for him to love her. She had to!

Regina bit into the last of her juicy peaches. It had been a few days since she had met Marian, and she wanted to eat the peaches before they went bad. She was going to see Robin again and finally beginning to feel normal. Not normal, like, going to bed, but a good normal. The kind that you still look forward to but isn't impossible to believe.

She was almost to the tree that they always met at. It was the one at the very edge of the forest with the two stumps, so they could sit and talk while being just barely concealed by the foliage.

As Regina approached the tree, she could see Robin's figure. He was moving. Was he waving? No, it was two people. Who was Robin with?

Then she saw them. It was like a punch to the gut. Regina dropped her half-eaten peach to the dirt. She could barely breathe.

There was Marian, pressed up against the tree, her hands on Robins. Robin had his arms around Marian's waist, his lips on hers.

Regina spun on her heel and ran. She waited for the sound of Robin coming after her, but she never did. It felt like hours running through the woods, and she finally stopped, sitting on the ground. She couldn't even cry. She just sat, thoughts pounding through her head.

You might call her clingy or overdramatic. But this wasn't just about a three-week-long relationship. This was about years of friendship and trust. This was about putting her trust in someone for one of the first times and being let down. This was about betrayal.

"Tink!" Regina called into the sky, wishing for a friend.

A puff of green sparkles appeared before her. It formed into an almost holographic-looking form of Tinkerbell.

"I can't be here right now, so please try again soon!"

Then it disappeared, and Regina was all alone.

And then something struck her. It would be so simple . . . she could do it right now. What else could she do? She had to do it.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she choked out.

He appeared in the blink of an eye, almost as if he had been waiting for her.

"Yes?" he asked, though her already knew what was needed.

"I'm ready," Regina said.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned his wicked grin and extended his hand.

"Then let's go."

Regina took it, and the two disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Dun dun dun! Thanks for reading! Smell ya later!


	9. Chapter 9

Marian fluffed her chocolate curls with her dainty, careful fingers. It was crucial that she looked her best when she saw Robin. Marian was wearing her best dress (red with gold trim), new slippers (they matched the dress), and she had spent half of her gold getting a makeover. Her cheeks were rosier than ever and her lips were even redder than the blood that she wished could be shed by Regina. No, no. Marian needed to keep those thoughts out of her head. She needed to be a sweet, innocent damsel in distress if this was going to work.

For a finishing touch, Marian had collected all of the shiniest, reddest apples she could find and stuffed them in a basket. For some reason, Robin loved apples (Marian had no taste for them).

Marian took off skipping into the woods, whistling merrily to herself. Her curls bounced perfectly in time with the beat of her song, making her the perfect image of a fairy-tale princess.

To Marian's right, a badly-portrayed owl hoot sounded. At last, the signal! This was Marian's cue to look around innocently, batting her eyes at the trees. A shadow flickered someone near her.

"Who's there?" Marian trilled, right on schedule.

A boy walked out from the foliage. He wasn't an unattractive boy, no, but to Marian's standards, he was a toad (and not the kind that turns into a prince). His name was Harold, and he was a boy from the orphanage who was willing to do almost any job for five gold coins.

"It is I!" Harold said. He wasn't too good of an actor, in case you couldn't tell. "The Dark Sorcerer!"

"Oh no!" said Marian rigidly, though she thought that she was doing quite well, as far as acting goes (she wasn't).

Harold leaped from across the ground and landed in front of Marian, holding a realistic, but fake, knife to her throat.

"Don't touch me," Marian hissed to Harold, practically convulsing from his skin in contact with hers.

Harold wisely took a step back from Marian.

"Can't _someone_ help me?"

Silence.

"Anyone?"

Birds chirped.

At her last straw, Marian screw up her face, and screamed.

The scream echoed through the trees. Birds fled their nests and deer ran away in fright. Even Harold jumped a little bit, accidently cutting a small bit of Marian's neck. A small trickle of blood flowed down her pale skin. Marian felt the warm stream of blood travel across her neck, and something inside of her snapped.

Marian whipped around and snatched the knife from Harold's sweaty flung it to the forest floor and glared at Harold, eyes tinged red. Harold was nearly shaking with fear, eyes wide. Marian fiercely kicked him in the shins, forcing a yelp out of him.

"YOU-"

She kicked him again.

"ABSOLUTE-"

She punched him in the arm.

"IMBECILE!"

"Marian!"

Marian swiveled around and saw Robin running towards her, bow in hand. Marian mentally cursed herself for losing control; how was she supposed to look innocent now?

"Oh, Robin!" Marian said. "Help me!"

Robin ran over to where Harold was lying on the ground.

"Go!" he shouted. "Get out of here!"

Harold didn't need to be told twice; he scrambled up and ran away as fast as he could into the foliage.

"My hero!" Marian gushed, hugging Robin.

Robin looked bemused. "Not really. It looked to me as if you did most of it yourself."

Marian flushed. "But you got him to go away."

"It didn't really take much, he was just-"

Marian didn't let Robin finish. Without hesitating, she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him full on the mouth. She could feel him struggling, but she held on as tight as she could for a full three seconds. When Robin finally shoved away, he looked furious.

"What the _hell_ , Marian?!"

"Well, I figured that since you rescued me, the traditional "thank you" is required," Marian replied, somewhat bristled that Robin wasn't falling hopelessly in love with her.

"You could have just said "thanks"!"

"Gosh, Robin, I thought you might be just a little bit happy with me, since now you won't have to spend time with that Regina hag anymore."

Robin turned a bright shade of his name. "Never speak to me again." With that, he turned around and walked away.

"Robin!" Marian called back.

In reply, Robin swiftly shot an arrow back in Marian's direction that grazed the side of her skirt, ripping a small hole in it. Marian gasped in horror; her new dress! Feeling tears rising up in her, Marian ran in the opposite direction of Robin as fast as she could. This day had not gone well at all.

Meanwhile, in a castle hidden far away, a young, dark-haired girl cloaked in black crushed heart after heart, her own growing darker with each passing day.

Hey guys! Thank you for reading yet another chapter of mine, and thank you for the review, **oneiroitane**! Please review, like, and follow! I hope to be posting again soon, and keep an eye out for the next chapter! Happy New Year, and smell ya later!


	10. Chapter 10

Marian grumbled to herself as she walked through the market, stopping occasionally to attempt to strike a deal. It had been a full week since Marian had been rejected by Robin, and he hadn't even attempted to apologize to her yet! I mean, she would just blow him off the first few times, but then he would finally accept and then he would realize how terrible Regina was and how great she was! None of that had happened, though.

 _Rrriiippp_. One of the wooden strips to Marian's basket had ripped away from the rest. An apple tumbled out and onto the ground.

"Ugh!" Marian exclaimed. She bent down to pick up the apple, and a gust of wind flew by. A little cloud of dirt hit Marian in the eye. Blinded, she slipped and fell to the ground. Marian's cheeks grew red with embarrassment. Face hot, she picked up the rest of her apples and continued on her way.

From behind a tree, on the edge of the market, Regina laughed to herself. Who knew that just a week of Rumpelstiltskin's training could allow Regina to cause so much harm! And the training had changed her appearance, too.

Rather than her comfortable tunic and pants, Regina wore a tight-fitting pair of black leather pants with a dark blouse that flowed in the wind. Her long hair was in a ponytail on top of her head and her skin was as pale as the snow on the ground. Her nails were long and refined, coated in a black polish.

"Teasing the local villagers, dearie?"

Regina jumped. There was Rumpelstiltskin, sparkly as ever, his yellow-toothed grin adorning his unpleasant face.

"What do you want?"

Rumpel frowned. "Well that's no way to talk to your instructor."

"I thought I was done with my training."

"Not quite yet, dearie!" he chimed. "You have to have a, well, final exam of sorts. A way for me to know that you've learned everything."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I don't need a test. Go ahead and give me your imbecilic test. I'll pass."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled again. "Alright then, if you're so sure. The last thing to do to make your heart completely dark is to seek revenge."

Regina snorted. "That's it? Easy. I'll just kill one of the pathetic market-goers that've tried to screw me over over the years."

Rumpelstiltskin grinned wider. "Not that kind of revenge. I mean revenge for the one person you _know_ deserves it."

Regina faltered. She knew what he was talking about: Robin. How could she kill Robin? Sure, he had betrayed years of trust, but maybe she still had some tiny, itty, bitty feelings for him.

"Not so easy, is it?" Rumpelstiltskin said. "Two more weeks of training, then. Meet me at the castle at-"

"I'll do it!"

Rumpelstiltskin turned back around. "What was that, dearie?"

"I said," Regina stepped closer to Rumpel, her back straightening and her eyes cold, "I'll do it. Tonight even."

The old wizard's face flickered slightly, but then slipped back into its comfortable and sly grin. "Perfect. How about by that old tree that you two seem so partial to?"

He was testing her, and Regina knew it. She wouldn't give in, though.

"Sounds just wonderful. I'll meet him there at midnight tonight."

Rumpel clicked his tongue. "I'll be there, dearie." With that, he disappeared, leaving Regina alone.

Robin walked solemnly through the trees, staring up at the darkening sky. In the week that Regina had been gone, his friends had tried to comfort him, but to no avail. Sometimes, he could swear that he could hear her voice. In the wind, in the chatter of the market, in the silence of the woods. She was everywhere.

Even now, as he walked alone through the forest, he could almost see her figure in the distance. Maybe it was because he was getting closer and closer to their tree. This vision seemed so life-like, though. Almost as if he could reach out and touch it.

"Robin," sing-songed the ghost. "It's me."

I must really be crazy, Robin thought to himself. But was he? As the spirit walked closer, he could make out her appearance.

There she stood, bathed in moonlight, a flowy blue gown covering white skin. Her black hair was blowing freely in the wind, and her haunting brown eyes pierced his soul.

"Regina?" he asked, not daring to believe it.

Regina walked closer and leaned on The Tree. Robin walked right in front of Regina. They were so close their noses were almost touching. Regina tilted her head slightly and leaned in. Robin did the same. . . .

In a flash, Regina pulled out her dagger and pinned Robin against The Tree.

"What are you doing, Regina?"

Regina glared at Robin. "I'm getting revenge."

"Revenge? For what?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "For kissing Marian, you imbecile. You completely broke my heart."

Robin's eyes grew wide. "Regina, I didn't kiss her. Marian had some kind of scheme to get me to kiss her. I had no idea."

Regina took a step back. Her eyes got even wider than Robin's. "What? This is _Marian's_ fault?"

Robin realized his mistake as soon as he said it. Regina stared at Robin, her eyes alight with a new rage at a new person.

"No, Regina, it's not her fault!" Robin tried to run at Regina, but she bound him to it with green vines. "Don't kill her!"

But Regina wasn't listening. She waved her hands and disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

Marian slept peacefully on a soft pad of moss, breathing steadily in and out. She was currently (in her head, at least) attending a ball where she was the center of attention. Her ball gown was magnificent and had all of the girls hating her and the boys fawning over her. Specifically, Robin. He begged her to dance with him. She would let him hang for a while, and then she graciously accepted.

But then the doors burst open and in came that horrid Regina. She was wearing a better gown than Marian, and Robin was immediately drawn to her. He dropped Marian's hand and her waist and walked towards Regina, offering her his hand. She took it, and they began to dance as Marian watched furiously. She sat down on a bench and pouted, wishing she could be somewhere else.

Marian got her wish as she was jerked from her dream and back into the real world. She was slammed against a tree and restrained to it by snaking vines.

"Ugh! What the hell?"

Marian looked around for her attacker and stared straight into that ugly Regina's face.

"What are you doing?!" Marian exclaimed.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Dear gods, how many times do I have to make this speech? I'm here for revenge, murder, bla bla bla."

Marian paled. "MURDER?!" she yelled. "Are you crazy, bitch?"

Regina laughed. "Pretty much."

"What the hell are you even doing?!"

Regina started walking around the tree. "See, you are a special kind of enemy. I don't even know what to do with you. I could, perhaps, do the classic and stab you."

Marian gasped.

"I could skin you."

Marian let out a whimper.

"Or . . ." Regina smiled, "I could rip out your heart like you did mine."

At this, Marian screamed. "HELP! SOMEONE, HELP!"

Regina rolled her eyes again. With a flick of her wrist, Marian's screams were muffled by yet another vine.

"I did a lot of readings, these past few week. About different ways to kill people. This one intrigued me the most, though. Pulling out a person's heart, and then crushing it before their very eyes. It sounded fun, actually."

Marian shook her head frantically as Regina approached her. She reached out her hand and stuck it inside Marian's chest. Marian screamed. Regina pulled her hand back out observed Marian's beating heart. It was fairly bright, with the occasional dark splotches. Regina began gripping it, determined to crush it.

"REGINA!"

Regina swiveled. She saw Robin, running towards her, the occasional vine hanging from his tunic and trousers.

"Regina, stop!"

Regina merely snapped her fingers and suspended Robin in mid-air, leaving him kicking at the sky.

"You are so hard to get rid of," she muttered under her breath.

"Regina, you can't do this!"

"And _why_ is _that_ , I do ask."

"Because it's not you!"

Regina looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"This isn't you!" Robin repeated.

"Then what, pray tell, _is_ me?"

Robin sighed. "You're someone who likes throwing knives at trees even though you would never hurt someone without reason. You're someone who can rob someone blind but won't unless you need to. You're someone who puts up with me. Most importantly, you're someone who _doesn't_ kill."

Regina faltered, feeling tears gather in the back of her eyes. She could feel a little bit of Dark Regina leaving her body. She began to feel just a little bit more. But no, this wasn't supposed to happen! She needed to kill Marian! Or did she? Yes. No. Yes. NO. Yesnoyesnoyesnoyesno _yesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesno_.

Regina sank to the ground, trying to stop of the conflict.

"You're someone who loves the mornings but hates sunrises. You love winter and hate the heat."

"Stop."

"You hate the smell of mint but you love candy canes."

"STOP."

"You hate Halloween. You love the color purple. You act like you're some loner but I know that you hate to be alone."

Her voice rose to a shriek. " _STOP!"_

Robin wouldn't. "You're intrigued by spiders but if one comes near you you'll squash it. You're a women's rights advocate. You act like you hate kids but I know you love them. And most of all, as much as you would like to forget it right now, you. Are. Human."

Regina let out an unearthly scream. It filled the sky and made the entire forest vibrate. Animals fled and villagers woke from their sleep. Regina collapsed into a heap on the ground. Marian's vines retracted and Robin fell to the ground. Marian grabbed her heart, warily shoved it back into her chest, and ran like her life depended on it. Robin ran to Regina and sat down by her, feeling for a pulse. It was barely there. What could he do? There was only one person he could call.

Regina's eyes flew open. Above her flew a blurry blew figure, sprinkling some kind of blue glitter over her. Regina sat up warily, and then lay back down as her head began to pound.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"She'll be fine," spoke the Blue Thing, not seeming to hear her. "Call me if she doesn't." Then, the figure disappeared.

"Where am I?" Regina repeated, louder this time.

"Regina? Are you alright?"

It was Robin. "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

Robin creased his brows. Then, it all came flying back.

"Oh my gosh," Regina whispered. "I tried to kill Marian! I tried to kill _you_!"

"No, it's all right. I'm alive. Marian's alive. It was just the Dark Magic."

"Rumpelstiltskin-"

"I know. The Blue Fairy told me everything."

"Am I still. . . ."

"Still Dark? No, but it was close. You were dying. But you're fine now."

"Really?"

"I'm sure."

"But what if-"

"No. This is never going to happen again."

Regina nodded, but mostly to herself. "Never again."

So sorry about the wait! This chapter took me a while write, because of the length and the plot. This has definitely been my favorite to write so far! Please comment your thoughts, and I promise to post again soon! Smell ya later!


	11. Chapter 11

"I told you it was beautiful."

While Regina hated summer, she had to admit it was. She and Robin were standing at the top of a grassy hill, side by side with their horses. From where they stood, they could see streams, the blue sky, and trees on the very outskirts.

"It's so quiet, too."

Not for long. Regina heard a high-pitched, drawn-out scream echoing up the hill.

"What was that?" Robin exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Regina hopped onto her horse. "Stay here! I'm going to find out!"

Regina took off on her horse, galloping towards the screams. She rode through the tall, green grass, urging her horse to go faster.

Regina saw a figure grow into focus. It was a little girl with her leg stuck in the mud. She was tugging on it desperately, and Regina could see why. A stampede of wild horses was steadily approaching the girl, getting closer and closer every second.

Regina took one hand off of her horse's reins. As efficiently as she could, Regina wrapped her arm around the girl's waist and pulled her up onto the horse, leaving her shoe to be trampled underneath the horse's hooves.

Regina skidded to a stop past the horses and hopped off the horse, helping the girl down when she reached the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked the little girl, who was still crying.

The girl nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Snow White," she answered with a snivel.

Regina had to hold back a gasp. _This was the three-year-old princess_. She had rescued the princess! She had rescued the princess. What was she going to do.

"Alright, Snow. I'm Regina," Regina said. "I'm going to get you home real soon, okay? But . . ." she searched for an excuse to bring Snow back to Robin, finding one in the small cut on her arm, "I need to clean that cut for you!"

Snow nodded, her cries subsiding. Regina plopped Snow on her horse and climbed on behind her. She wrapped her arms around Snow's waist and grabbed hold of the reins. Then, Regina flicked the reins and off the horse ran. Regina was a bit scared that Snow would be scared, but the little princess just giggled with excitement.

They quickly arrived back to where Robin was standing. As he saw the two, his eyes widened with surprised, but he quickly masked it with a look of sweetness as Snow gazed at him curiously.

"Hi there!" Robin said to Snow, helping her down.

"She has a cut," Regina said. "We need to clean it."

"Alright," Robin replied.

He pulled a small first-aid kit out of his leather satchel and quickly cared for the wound.

"Snow, Robin and I need to talk, okay? So you can pick some flowers right over there."

"Okie-dokie!" was Snow's reply as she toddled a few feet over to a bunch of flowers.

"What are we going to do?" Regina hissed.

"Bring her back, obviously! How did you even find her?"

Snow walked through the sweet-smelling flowers, picking the prettiest ones. She liked Regina. She was kind and smelled nice. Like smoke just after you blow out a candle. Riding on the horse was fun too. Maybe her daddy would take her riding sometime.

"Snow?"

Snow looked up. It was Regina. She was smiling at her. Her teeth were so straight and white! She really was pretty.

"I'm going to take you back to your parents, okay?"

Snow nodded. "Okay."

So Regina and Snow once again took off on the horse. Snow noticed that Regina looked back at Robin strangely. Maybe she liked him? Who knew.

Snow watched the palace come into view. She didn't get what everyone thought was so cool about the castle; it was just a fancy house. She'd already seen every little corner and crevice, each as boring as the last. She didn't not like it, but she didn't find it very interesting.

Regina slowly pulled on the reins of her horse, and they stopped right in front of the castle. She helped Snow off the horse once again, her heart pounding. As she approached the castle, two guards dressed in red blocked her path.

"What is your purpose of being here?"

Had they not seen the princess?

"I, um, am here to return Princess Snow. I found her out in a field," said Regina, trying not sound like she had kidnapped the young heir.

The guards eyed Regina warily, and then looked at Snow.

"Thank you," one of the guards said. He grabbed Snow White's hand. "Please be on your way."

One of the guards began walking away. "Make sure she gets to her parents!" Regina shouted after him, but he gave no response. She waited until Snow and the guard disappeared inside of the palace walls, and then she hopped on her horse, and started riding away again.

Regina had been riding for only a minute when she heard the trumpeting horns of the Royal Carriage, telling her to move out of the way for the royal family. Regina veered her horse out of the road and waited for the carriage to pass, but instead, it stopped right in front of her.

The carriage door opened, and out walked none other than Queen Ava, holding Snow in her arms. Regina, though she did not want to, immediately slipped off of her horse and bent her back into a deep bow.

"You may rise," came Queen Ava's regal voice. She was wearing a pale pink gown and her chocolate hair was swept into a bun at the top of her head, just behind her sparkling crown. Snow was still wearing her muddy dress, but her shoe had been replaced.

"Do you know why I am speaking to you today?" the Queen asked.

Regina bit her lip. Hopefully not because of all the missing apples throughout the kingdom over the last thirteen years. "No, I do not."

"Well, Ms. . . ."

"Regina," said Regina, immediately regretting using her real name.

"Well, Ms. Regina, Snow here tells me that you saved her life."

Regina blushed. "Well, I-"

"Did you or did you not?"

"I did."

To Regina's surprise, Queen Ava's face broke into a smile. "Wonderful. I'll give you the rest of today to pack up your things and you'll be moved into a wing in the palace immediately."

Regina blanched. "What? I mean, excuse me, Your Highness?"

"You are to be Snow's lady in waiting."

"But-"

"No need to thank me, darling!" Queen Ava said, climbing back into the carriage. "I expect you to be at the palace by sundown. Farewell!"

And Queen Ava drove away before Regina could say another word.

Robin eagerly watched Regina approach on horseback. He had been planning something for days. Tonight, on Regina's fourteenth birthday, he would take her to the top of this same collection of hills and they would have a picnic at sunset. Then, at midnight, they would see the fairies light up the sky. It would be perfect.

But Regina's face was somber as she pulled her horse to a stop. She slid off and landed on the ground.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

Regina had tears swimming in her eyes. Regina barely ever cried. "Robin, I just talked with the queen."

"Queen Ava?"

"Who else? She said that she wants me to be Snow's lady-in-waiting. I need to be at the castle tonight."

Robin's heart dropped into his stomach. He had spent the entire month planning this night, and now Regina wouldn't be there to see it. Even worse, Regina would be spending who-knows-how-long in the castle. Robin wouldn't be able to see her, maybe not ever.

"Oh my gosh," Robin whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

Regina looked around her new room. It was rather plain, but to Regina, it was extravagant. There was a small bed with transparent curtains. There were two windows on either side of the room that looked down on the far-away ground. There was a wardrobe next to the bed where Regina could put her small amount of possessions. This is where Regina would possibly be spending the rest of her life.

Thanks for reading! Please comment your thoughts and I'll try to update soon!


End file.
